User talk:Abel333
Hey there, are you Donald Abel? --Richard Arthur Norton I 05:31, 24 February 2008 (UTC) some distant cousin Hello Richard, Actually I am Taylor Abel, grandson of Sigried Abel (Jensen). I was amazed at the information you published about my great-grandfather, Jens Julius Jensen. This makes Jens Jacob Hansen, my great-great grandfather, and your??? Interestingly, I am in the safety field and was shocked to discover that Jens Jensen died as a result of exposure to fumes. Donald Abel, who died in WW2, is my uncle. His son (whom he never met) is also Donald Abel, but passed away a few years ago. After I saw your Wikia page, I created an account to email you. Anyway, I guess this makes us some kind of cousins. Feel free to email me at taylorabel@hotmail.com. :All my Best, :Taylor :Abel333 18:14, 24 February 2008 (UTC)Abel333 Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, because it is much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your "User" page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example, and a little French, with easy ways of linking some languages. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 02:20, 6 March 2008 (UTC)